1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sportsman's seats and, more specifically, to a collapsible surf stand having a grate platform which can be coated with a rubber material to provide a non-slip surface and having two oppositely opposed centrally positioned apertures in said grate, with or without rubber grommets contained therein, for the purposes of inserting fishing rod holders or stanchions for resting shotgun, rifle or bow and arrows, and having four corner positioned threaded apertures for inserting poles having camouflage material attached thereon. An access panel of the platform is hinged, so that the access panel can be opened allowing use of a set of stairs for the purposes of mounting and dismounting from the platform. The platform has a number of attached folding and unfolding leg members. Each leg member has a retractable and extendable portion contained therein allowing height adjustments as well as the capability of leveling the collapsible stand on uneven ground. A pin is for fixing the extendable portion of the leg member to a selected position. Each extendable leg member has a tapered spike end providing anchoring means for the collapsible surf stand. A foldable chair member attached to the underside of the platform is selectively extendable to an operative position on the top of the platform. Further, the collapsible stand has a hinge located across the middle of the platform. When the chair member, set of stairs and leg members are retracted and folded to their non-operative positions the collapsible surf stand can be folded in half. Backpack straps are located across the front and a handle is located on one side, so that the collapsible surf stand can be carried by either means while in the folded condition.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by surf fishermen as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as fly fisherman, deer hunters and water fowl hunters in marshes, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of sportsman's seats have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,067,975; 4,148,376; 4,998,599 and 5,009,283 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.